


Blood Hands

by le_chat_vilain



Series: The Joker and the Thief [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gore, Torture, Violence, coarse language, electroshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley enlists Joker’s help to rescue Hawkins from Arkham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this hurt the scar tissue where my soul was ripped from, but it had to be done for the good of the story.
> 
> Soundtrack: Blood Hands by Royal Blood

_“What do you want?”_

_“Do you really love her?”_

_“What?”_

_“You said you loved her…did ya mean it?”_

_“Why is it you people find that so hard to believe?…What do you wanna hear? You wanna hear how I love the way she smiles at me when I’m balls deep in and chokin' her? How about that I love the way she laughs when she’s beating seven shades of shit outta me? Maybe you wanna know how I finally feel like I got somethin’ to lose? No? What about that to me, you’re less than nothing compared to her? Is that what you really wanna hear, Harley? Yes, I really fucking love her. Now what do you want?”_

_“Oh, God…okay…there ain’t no easy way to say this so…she went in alone, wouldn’t let me come with, please, you gotta help, somethin’s wrong, she said give her an hour and well…please you gotta come out here.”_

_“What do you mean she went in alone? Why did you let her? You fucking idiot! Why wouldn’t you just give her a five minute head start and follow? Oh right, BECAUSE YOU’RE A FUCKING IDIOT!”_

_“I’m sorry! She didn’t leave me much of a choice! You know how she is when she’s got her mind set on somethin’!”_

_“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, HARLEY!”_

_“I’M SORRY!”_

_“Yeah, well if she’s dead in there you sure as shit are gonna be!”_

***

As the first volts of electricity short circuit my system, my body seizes all over, eyes fly open, teeth clamp down on the paddle. He isn’t playing around, the voltage is extremely high, high enough that it can’t be far from a lethal level; I can smell my own flesh burning. I scream through gritted teeth.

When he finally turns the current off I start to involuntarily sob, tears running down my cheeks and pain in my temples, throbbing, aching. It feels like my bones are on fire and my muscles are cooked.

He does it again, and I screech like a banshee while the tears keep coming. I try to take my mind to a better place, back to before Harley showed up, back to just me and him, laughing, fucking, fighting, killing, but it’s no use – with every surge my concentration is broken.

After the third treatment, I can feel blood trickling from my nose; it won’t be long now. I can’t move my fingers properly, my muscles twitch involuntarily; they’ll tense but the effort it takes to do so almost drains me of energy completely. My heartbeat’s irregular, breathing shallow to the point that I have to make a conscious effort to be sure I’m still doing it. Keeping my eyes open is too much to manage, lids slowly drooping as the world around me turns to a haze.

“That looks like it’ll do, for now,” he whispers in my ear, unstrapping me knowing I’m incapable of moving. That’s when the alarms start going off. My heart plummets through my chest and I start to cry again.

“Well, well, well, look at that! Lover boy’s right on time.”

My head lolls to the side and I force my eyes open to stare at the door, waiting, hoping and praying it’ll be Harley, or Selina, or even Zsasz; anyone but him. I stare until I can’t keep them open any longer, and as the shadows creep in I see the green and purple blur charge through the door.

Shots fired. I think they come from two separate weapons but I’m not sure.

Yelling. I can’t tell who it is, but they’re angry. Really, really angry.

More shots, the sound of metal on tile repeatedly. A crowbar. That one I would know anywhere.

Shouting again, this time closer, really close. I feel someone slapping my cheeks, shaking me by the shoulders.

A sharp pain in my chest, not just in my chest, in my heart; I feel it starting to beat into overdrive

“Blaire? Blaire! Baby, come on, come back to me…” he mutters in desperation “Oh, come on you stubborn bitch, wake up!”

A hard slap to my cheek and my eyelids fly open; I’m sitting bolt upright gasping for air. I stare at him for a moment while I try to process what just happened, then I notice the huge syringe in his hand; adrenalin.

“Thank fuck!” he breathes in relief and yanks me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. He holds me by the shoulders at arms length and quickly examines me, looking into my eyes, grimacing as he removes the electrodes from my temples and sees the burns. “You beautiful fucking idiot, I’d beat the ever loving shit out of you if it wouldn’t kill you right now. Come on, we gotta move! You think you can walk?”

I flex the muscles in my legs, they’re weak, but I might be able to manage a zombie like shuffle. What I can’t manage just yet is words, so I tentatively nod. He loops his arm around me and helps me down from the gurney, and I take three steps before my legs buckle under and I end up a heap on the floor next to a beaten and bloody Jeremiah Arkham.

“Shit.”

He scoops me up and we start walking. That’s when I feel it against my hip; a warm wetness soaking my dress. I look up and see the pain in his face, his jaw clenching with every step, trying his hardest not to wince every time.

“Baby, You’re hurt…” I finally manage to say.

“It’s fine, it’s nothing,” he tells me as he stumbles before entering the solitary cellblock again. That amount of blood, enough to saturate the velvet of my dress this quickly is not nothing. I turn away from him and see Harley, Selina behind her yanking open the door to Victor’s cell.

“Harley, he’s been shot!” I call out to her. He thinks I’m stubborn, well it takes one to know one. I look back at him just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head as we fall to the floor. Strong hands pull me off him and away, and Harley pounces, first aid kit in hand. She rips open his shirt finding the entry wound in his stomach, rolling him over and pushing his coat aside to see the exit.

“Oh, sweet Jesus, okay…hang in there…” she tells him, but I know that look. This could go either way.

“Harley, don’t you dare let him die or I swear to God you won’t be far behind,” I warn her, attempting to crawl closer, but Victor pulls me back again.

“Let her work, kid,” he cautions.

A few minutes later she’s done all she can do.

“That’s the best I got for now, he’s lost a lotta blood though, he still might not make it,” Harley reports.

“Whatever, let’s get out of here. Zsasz, your time to shine,” Selina barks.

“This way,” Victor says, lumping Jay over his shoulder while the girls help me to my feet and take one arm each to help me walk. He leads us back into his cell, motioning to Selina with a nod of his head at a section of bricks in the back corner behind the bed. She drags the bedframe out of the way and starts clawing at the brick revealing a passageway.

“I thought you were way too happy to be in solitary,” she quips. “Where’s it lead out?

“Woods out back, about a hundred yards off the property. I bribed a contractor,” he remarks with a smug grin.

“Let’s move it then.”                                                                                              

It’s a long hard slog through the tunnel but we make it out about ten minutes later, emerging in a clearing in the woods. Selina immediately takes Harley’s cellphone and punches in a sequence of numbers I don’t recognize.

“How you doin’ kid?” Harley asks me as Victor lays Jay down on the ground to rest his shoulders. I ignore her, scrambling to reach him and check his bandages.

“Is he gonna make it, Harls?” I ask, voice trembling, petrified of the answer.

“Kid…I…I honestly don’t know,” she responds, looking at me with big blue eyes full of condolence. I brush his cheek gently with my thumb and lean down to rest my forehead against his.

“Come on, Jay, you stubborn cunt, don’t you dare die on me now or I swear to God I’ll bring you back just so I can kill you myself…” I whisper, cracking a joke to try and cheer myself up, and wondering if he can hear me. Then it begins to swirl in my gut, the fear that he might not wake up. The guilt of knowing it’ll be my fault if he doesn’t; his blood will be on my hands. “Come back to me, baby, don’t you dare leave me here alone…please don’t leave me here…”

I plant a ginger kiss on his lips and that’s when I notice.

“Harley…Harley!” I cry out, reaching out for her behind me. “Harley, he’s not breathing!”

“Shit, move, kid!” she shoves me out of the way and immediately checks his vitals. “Shitshitshitshit! C’mon, Mistah J…”

She starts administering CPR and all I can do is watch on and wait, hope to God that she’s still a good enough doctor to save him. Compression after compression, breath after breath, and nothing. After a while I hear her start to sob, and the sound chills me to my core. She sits up and I see her reach her fingers to the side of his neck and after a moment, hang her head.

“Harley…Harley please tell me it worked? HARLEY!”

“He really loved you, ya know, kid,” she chokes, turning to me with tears in her eyes.

“Harley, what do you…no. No. NO!” I frantically crawl back to him and shake him by the shoulders, cuss him out, slap his cheeks, pinch him, pound my fists against him, anything I can think of until I’m a bawling mess laying on his motionless chest. The world falls away when I finally sit up, and all I can see is every memory, every fight, every fuck, every word, spinning around me, reminding me that there’ll be no more of them to come. My body is completely numb, I look down at my hands but it’s like they’re not my own. I feel sick. Shivers run through my entire being and an inhuman, strangled wail claws its way up my throat. They’re all silent, staring, listening in heartache to my ghastly grief as it rings out into the twilight air; not even the crickets dare make a sound, nor do the fireflies light the darkening sky.

“Kid?” Harley coaxes me out of my reverie with a hand on my shoulder. “I ain’t gonna ask if you’re okay…but I’m so sorry…I did everythin’ I could.”

I don’t acknowledge her at first, instead I just stare down at him, softly tracing the heart I tattooed on his chest. I get lost in the action for a while, remembering the night I gave it to him, and reaching up, I place my other hand over the matching one he gave me. A steely determination comes over me and I wipe my tears away with my arm.

“No. This can’t be it. He’s been shot dozens of times, this can’t be the thing that takes him out. I won’t accept that, I just…I wont,” I tell her.

“Glad you feel that way,” Selina pipes up. “You remember that haul of diamonds we stole for Freeze a while back?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember how he was broke at the time and said he’d owe us big?”

“Yeah…wait,  _that’s_  who you called?”

“He’s on his way, we have to meet him out by the main road.”

“You think he can…?”

“I dunno, but right now he’s your best chance.”


End file.
